Hell On Earth
by Cheshakyatto
Summary: Just a little one-shot I got at midnight.  Jynx is a strong-willed girl who has an all-powerful vampire after her blood.  What do you think?  Review!


**Hello my lovely fans! I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while, I'm making the chapters really long so you can love even more! But, this little one-shot punched me in the face and refused to leave me alone. So, I wrote it. By the way, I'm on crutches for 10 days so help my get better by reviewing! They make me smile and laugh and that's the best medicine! So, make 'em really funny and I'll update more on my other stories! Thanks! Now I'm gonna shut up!**

**Rixer: She owns nothing! **

**Cheshakyatto: Yes, this is all trademark of the wonderful Auntie Heather! I only own my OC.**

I run. And I run. And I run. I run until everything is a blur. Until I can't think. Or breathe.

Maybe I should start back to where this all began...

Vlad walks through the doorway, a cookie in hand. I instantly formulate a plan. Knocking the unsuspecting vampire to the floor, I snatch the cookie and run up the steps to my room.

Vlad reaches my door just after I slam it.

"Jynx!" Vlad shouts. It's a good thing Nelly's not home. "Gimme back my damn cookie!"

"There are others!" I shout back, locking my door just before he tries the handle. He hits the door, and there's a creak.

"Well, if you won't let me in, I'll just have to get in myself," he says. I hear him romp downstairs, then silence.

A sudden rattle at my door makes me squeak. Oh no. I forgot about the skeleton key.

The door bursts open, and once pissed Vlad is there to meet me. "Where. Is. My. Cookie?"

Holy shiz. I shoot past him and run into the library. The library is huge, kinda like what you would see in castles. Shelves after shelves of nothing but books and maps go on forever, making it a great place to play hide-and-go-seek and tag. I run around the shelves, trying to avoid him. I risk a glance behind me and see Vlad behind me, running at average human speed. It's not really about the cookie, just the chase and the fun.

I run into a wall, shelves on either side. I turn to see Vlad coming in close, a wicked grin on his face. I spot a hole in the books and take a risk.

Diving for it, I side between the hole and make it to the other side. I take off again, the suprisingly unharmed cookie still in my grasp.

I make it to the other side of the library when I stop to take a break. I hear a floorboard squeek, and I'm off again. I run, and he's right behind me.

Suddenly, arms wrap around my waist and I'm down. Vlad falls on my and sits on my, glaring.

"Where. Is. My. COOKIE?"

I hold up the cookie, then lick it. I hold it out to him with a bright smile. "Here ya go!"

"You suck," Vlad states.

"Actually, that's you job, I believe."

"You sicko pervert."

"Hey! I said it, you took it that way. I mean, you are a vampire and all," I point out. "Speaking of which, do you mind getting your vampire butt off of me?"

Vlad rolls his eyes, but gets off me. "Speaking of being a vampire, I'm hungry."

I step back. Not that I mind donating when necessary, I just don't wanna. "Nelly brought home some more snack packs yesterday."

We go down to the kitchen where Vlad proceeds to whip up a steaming mug for him. I reach into the fridge and pull out the milk.

We sit in silence, both sipping our drinks.

A few minutes later, someone knocks at the door.

Vlad's gone for a few seconds. I hear a gasp, a growl, then Vlad stomping back inside the house followed by a lighter pair of footsteps. The person who comes around the corner makes my jaw drop.

It's Dorian. Oh God...

"What do you want, Dorian?" I snarl.

"Jynx, we're under strict orders from Otis to behave while in his company." Vlad holds up a sheet of crumpled paper.

I snatch it from him and read Vlad's uncle's bad scrawl.

_Now, I understand that this may upset you children, but I must leave you in his care while Nelly and I are away. I have strictly told him not to harm either of you, so you should be safe. Jynxilith, please be polite. This goes for you as well, Vladimir. Be safe, be good, we should be back tomorrow supposing all goes well. Best of Luck. Otis. _

"Hell. On. Earth!" I groan.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Dorian says. Although he's not looking at me. He's staring at my neck, creeper.

"I'd rather be raped by Slither than put up with you." (A/N Hai Momo-Chan!)

They both give me weird looks. "Who's that?" Vlad asks.

"The world's biggest hairiest sack of money balls ever. But, that's not important right now. So, I'll be in my room, commiting suicide."

I walk up to my room to lay on my bed. The front door opens and closes, and I really hope it's Dorian who left. I grabbed my MP3 and thumbed through it to my awesome songs. I blast I'm Made Of Wax Larry, What Are You Made Of? and let the epic tones of A Day To Remember flood my mind and numb it.

I'm sitting there, jammin' on my bed, when all of a sudden I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up expecting to see Vlad but instead I'm greeted by Dorian. I pull out my headphones and glare.

"What is so important that you have to interrupt my music?" I snarl.

Dorian is unfazed. "I meerly wanted to appologize. I didn't mean to start off on the wrong foot." Again, he's staring at my neck.

"At least have the decincey to look me in the eye when you appologize, not look at my neck like a hunk of meat."

"Hush," Dorian says. I try to make my vocal cords work to tell him off, but they won't listen. I jump up off the bed, trying to run, but he mutters, "Sit." I'm forced to the bed. "That's better."

I glare and convey with my eyes the hatred I'm feeling.

"Now, I had no intentions on hurting you, but I am not past 'self-defense'." I glare harder. He puts his face close to mine, and I throw my fist out.

Flesh connects with bone and I smirk. Dorian reels back, but is quickly forwards again, a flash of fangs and a growl present.

I yell at him with my eyes, 'You don't scare me!'

Dorian steps back. I follow him with my arms, trying to reach out to hurt him. I can't move my butt, but I can still move my torso. Not being able to fall off the bed helps me strech as far as I need without the worries of falling.

A door downstaris open and shuts, and a voice calls out, "Jynx?" Vlad is home!

I stomp my feet to get his attention. I bounce on the black bed to make it squeak, making more noise.

Vlad comes into the room. He sees me in the bed, and Dorian. His gaze focuses back on me, and I try to speak to show him I can't.

"DORIAN!" Vlad yells with so much intensity the pictures rattle.

I instantly fall forwards, no longer being kept up by the Dorian's spell.

As I fall to the floor, I skid. I jump right up and am about to swing at Dorian, but Vlad holds my arm back. All of a sudden, his nose twitches, and he pulls his hand away to reveal blood.

Oh no.

Dorian's eyes flash a bright blue. Vlad's eyes flash a neon purple, but I can see Vlad exercising some self-control.

Vlad shoves me behind him. "No." The word is flat and final, no questions.

Dorian stares at Vlad, then behind him to me. I stick my tongue out at him. He leaves the room without another word. Just as soon as the door shuts, Vlad turns to me.

"Here, let me see." Vlad grabs my arm and inspects the cut. A few drops of blood drip to the floor. Vlad's stomach growls.

"Go ahead," I sigh. Vlad looks very greatful, and the thin red line of blood is instantly gone with a sweep of pink.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

After the cut is healed, we go downstairs to find Dorian sitting on the couch. Vlad's arm around my shoulders becomes ever so slightly tighter. A warning.

I stomp past and into the kitchen. Pulling out my bag of Yum Yums, I munch on the snack I created silently. I guess Yum Yums could be a sort of trail mix, with the peanuts, chocolate, and raisins, but Yum Yums just sound better. Not for retail at this time, but be on the lookout for it and other great snacks from Jynx Inc.

"It's still bleeding," Dorian's cool voice murmurs from the entry into the kitchen. Dorian stalks closer to me. "Let me help take care of that."

Once again, I feel that same spell creep over me. I can't move away from Dorian's touch.

"Dorian!" Vlad yells sharply. Dorian ignores him.

Vlad smashes into Dorian, knocking his concentration. "Run Jynx! RUN!"

I make it out of the house and down the street. I run. And I run. And I run. I run until everything is a blur. Until I can't think. Or breathe.

Only when I physically cannot keep running do I stop. I'm panting, and I can't see straight. My head pounds.

Through all of this, I hear a ghostly chuckle. Dorian. I run. Again. I make it about 10 yards before I feel hands on my waist dragging me down.

I weakly struggle, trying to fight, but I'm doing as much good as a blind kitten, which is all I have the power for. Dorian settles me in his lap, and my head unwantingly lulls over his shoulder. Something wet slides over my neck, and I give in.

As Dorian's fangs sink themselves into my neck, I let the blackness at the edges of my tired eyes consume me completely.

When I come to, I'm at Vlad's, in his bed, in his clothes.

Wait, what?

I'm totally having one of those, 'Grandma got run over by a beer truck' moments.

I'm afraid of calling out, because what if the wrong person hears me?

Oh, well.

"Hello?" I call out. I sit up in the bed and swing my legs over the side. I'm in a baggy tee shirt and a pair of shorts. Vlad walks into the room.

I try to stand up, but I instantly fall back down. Vlad rushes to my side.

"Jynx, you shouldn't try to do anything!" he scolds.

"Bite me," I reply. The severity of what I just said strikes me, and I look around for the bronze haired vampire.

"Dorian's gone. Otis and Nelly made him leave. For good."

"Are you hinting that Dorian is dead?" I ask, not beating around the bush.

Vlad laughes. "No, little tart, he is most definetly alive."

"Tart?" I question.

"Yeah. With a bite."

"Wait, am I still human?"

"Yes, you're still human!" Vlad laughes.

I stick my tongue out at him.

Vlad takes my hand.

"Welcome to Hell on Earth."

**Okay, a little fluff at the end! Just had to write this all out and get it down. And now i'm going to post it. It is currently 12:33 AM, so, yeah, you guys are probably all sleeping right now. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But, I just wanna say thank you for reading it and hopefully for your reviews! Remember, I wanna smile and laugh! So, make them funny and humorous so I can get better and update faster! Thanks a bunch! Review! Much love!**

**Cheshakyatto and Rixer**


End file.
